


The Gift of Time

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [48]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor once hated time.





	The Gift of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: the sound of clocks.

The Doctor once hated time. It only served as a reminder of what he couldn’t have. Friends were great, but they would leave him eventually. He could never have more. It was why he was always running. Because stopping was a reminder of everything he’d lost and that he’d ultimately be alone. 

Then came Rose. Despite his best intentions, she became _everything_ to him. 

Now, as he stepped through doorway of the the Tyler mansion, he smiled as the grandfather clock struck five. Time was no longer a curse but a gift, and he could share it with his beloved.


End file.
